


A Heated Night

by a_lucky_star



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Era IV (Ghost), Frottage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overstimulation, Pain, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lucky_star/pseuds/a_lucky_star
Summary: Swiss had successfully triggered Mountain's heat, and after trying hard enough got to experience it with him, something that would give him lot of pleasure, as well as a lot of pain.
Relationships: Earth Ghoul/Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul, Mountain | Earth Ghoul/Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul
Kudos: 20





	A Heated Night

The sun was finally setting as the personal of the clergy started getting ready for the night, some preparing for their night work shifts, others preparing for a well deserved sleep.

Meanwhile on the ghoul's chambers, no ghoul could have guessed what disaster was about to unravel between those walls.

On the chambers common hall were two ghouls resting on the couches beside the fireplace. On the right side couch rested Aether, who seemed to have fallen asleep sitting with his head back on the couch backrest, his hands resting together on his belly as he lightly snored, so deep asleep not even a thunder could wake him.

On the left side couch a tall skinny Earth ghoul enjoyed a book, resting one of his arms on the armrest closer to the fire, loving the warm sensation. Completely unbothered by his company's snoring, Mountain couldn't help but to look at Aeth and chuckle a bit, it certainly was a pretty fun view, with a stream of saliva starting to run down the asleep ghoul's cheek, he restrained a laugh and continued reading his book.

All of the sudden, Mountain heard a weird noise coming from down the corridor, nothing loud enough to break his immersion, but something curios, 'someome must be playing fights' he tought to himself as he got interrupted by another loud noise coming from one of the rooms, this time the Earth ghoul tried to peek down the hallway from his place, both curious and concerned, waiting for a third bump to decide and go inspect, but after a minute of silence he got back to his reading.

Some minutes happened and Mountain had already forgotten about the weird sounds, when from one of the rooms comes out Swiss, who now walked down the corridor to the common hall. As he got there he noticed Aether and smirked, walking up behind Mountain's couch to just stand there with his arms behind his back.

"Whatcha doing Mounty ?"

Swiss asked to the taller ghoul, who didn't really notice him at first.

"Just some light reading, passing the time..." 

Mountain answered as he looked back at him to see the multi ghoul with messy clothes and all sweaty, he noticed the ghoul's tail wriggling on excitement, and as he looked up to him, he saw his abnormally dilated pupils under his mask.  
Before the Earth ghoul could ask anything a strong smell hit him, it wasn't just sweat or perfume, it was something else, something he recognized immediately and alerted him, Mountain pulled the book down now looking at Swiss on the eyes.

"You need to get out of here"

Mountain said on a serious tone, trying to resonate with his buddy before it was too late.

"Wha- why?"

Swiss played dumb as he got closer to the back of the couch, starting to softly hump it, almost unconsciously.  
Mountain noticed this and moved away still looking at him. He was fighting the scent of heat with all his will.

"You smell-... get away! you're going to trigger everyone else's heat! you need to go to your room right now"

Mountain tried his best not to raise his voice so to not wake Aeth, as the scent was starting to hit his gut making his head all dizzy. The tall ghoul was known to be one of the best when it comes to controlling his own heat, or so everyone tought, since he never caused any problem to the others, but the scent coming from his buddy was so strong he couldn't help it.

Swiss noticed Mountain now struggling to fight his scent, and so he moved his tail up to softly curl around the tall ghoul's neck, he grabbed the couch's back, sinking his claws on the leather and rutting against it.

"That includes you, right?"

Mountain frowned at this comment and gave Swiss a bothered look.

"You'll have to take me there, I'm not going anywhere"

Swiss taunted almost breathlessly while rutting against the couch, Mountain could feel his humping as if he was doing it directly on his back, the idea of the toned, sweaty ghoul, rutting against him, wanting him, needing him.  
No. Mountain stoped himself as he broke out of the trance, it was already kicking in, he had to do something before it spreads all around the chambers, or worse, all around the clergy.

The tall ghoul decided to take the responsibility and placed the book aside, before doing anything he looked over at Aether to make sure the scent didn't got to him, Aether now snoring harder than before, sleep like a log.  
This reassured Mountain, who stood up and grabbed Swiss tight by the arm, pulling on it as he made his way to the corridor.  
The contact, even if it wasn't pleasant, was enough to make Swiss go full on needy mode, he wrapped around Mountain's arm while curling his tail around his thigh, pulling himself as close as he could to the taller ghoul while trying to reach his neck and face with his tongue, drooling all over his shoulder on the process.

Now struggling to walk Mountain pulled his face away from Swiss's and tried his best to fight how aroused the situation made him, he refused to make eye contact with the ghoul as the heat on his gut was kicking stronger, he just had to get Swiss's ass to his room, that's all, then he could take care of his own now triggered mating cycle on his privacy.

"Mounty... You're so long~"

Swiss whispered on the most raw and desperate tone he could, while pressing himself against Mountain's side as he firmly dragged him down the hallway.

"I can give you a hand, big boy, I can smell you need it too"

The multi ghoul teased as Mountain stoped right in front of Swiss's door room. He was starting to sweat and in all the fuzz of the heat, he found himself actually considering that helpful hand of his mate, he shook the idea out of his head and quickly opened the door throwing Swiss inside, but the shorter ghoul didn't let go of the drummer's arm and pulled him inside with him on one quick movement.

Mountain fought to free his arm from Swiss hands but he was latched to it, piercing his claws trough the fabric of his shirt, starting to nail down on his arm.  
While the earth ghoul fought him Swiss smoothly closed the door behind them pushing it with his foot.  
As soon as Mountain heard the door close a single word escaped out of his mouth.

"Fuck."

He couldn't fight the overwhelming scent nor his mate anymore.  
Knowing this, Swiss fully latched himself onto the taller ghoul, desperately grabbing every part of his back he could reach as he pressed against him.

With the last of his now very weak will Mountain tried to fight the other ghoul by pushing him away, but this idea quickly faded away as a sudden warm wet sensation took over him. It was Swiss's dripping tongue desperately exploring the drummer's neck.

Mountain tensed and tilted his head to the side, exposing more of his neck as he gasped and grabbed onto his mate's shoulders.

Loving the taller ghoul's submission Swiss savoured all his long neck, from his collarbone to his jawline, Swiss's hot breath hitting against the warm slicked skin of the drummer's neck as the multi ghoul pressed his own hard bulge against his mate's, rutting against it like a helpless animal.  
A small whine escaped Mountain's mouth as he unconsciously started moving his own hips with Swiss's, one of his claws moved from the ghoul's shoulder to his nape, scratching it as he tried his best to suppress any moan or sound.  
Multi pulled away from Mountain's neck to speak.

"Don't be shy, I'm dying to hear you"

Swiss groaned and grabbed Mountain's cheeks, he licked the taller ghoul's lips from side to side, stoping to look at him eye to eye while rutting harder against him.  
Mountain's pupils now fully dilated with lust met Swiss's, he started panting and roughly pushed Multi's head for a tight sloppy kiss, exploring each other mouths with their tongues.

Between muffled moans the multi ghoul dragged one of his hands to Mountain's butt, pressing and feeling it trough his jeans while slipping the other under the taller's shirt to feel his long sweaty back. The multi ghoul played with his claws against the moist skin, threatening to mark it. Mountain's tail started wriggling as he softly bit down on Swiss's lower lip with his now sharper than usual teeth. Swiss responded by sinking his nails on Mountain's lower back, making the ghoul moan and arch his back.

On the now fight for dominance, Swiss started moving forward, forcing Mountain to back up until he bumped the back of his long legs on the bed's wooden frame, Mountain immediately catched up on what the shorter ghoul was trying to do, as he was being pushed against the bed to try and make him fall on his back, but the earth ghoul had something different planned, he fought back taking the lead by walking forward on a higher pace, making Swiss walk back against the wall. Swiss gasped surprised as the now dominant tall ghoul broke the kiss to bite down on his neck, pressing him tight against the cold wall and roughly rutting their groins together.

Multi tried to fight back and recover the lead but the taller ghoul was not gonna let go so easy, in fact, he was not gonna let go at all. Mountain bit deeper on Swiss's neck, a bit of blood starting to pour out, he grabbed his wrists and held the ghoul's hands to the side against the wall, momentarily immobilizing him as the shorter ghoul tensed and cried out on both pain and pleasure from the bite.  
Mountain pressed his chest against Swiss's and curled his tail around the ghoul's shaky thigh, slowly pulling away from his neck as multi whined, the drummer contemplated the big, deep, bloody mark adorning his mate's neck, almost proud of it. He loved the looks of it, the smell, the taste. Mountain started drooling and reached his exceptionally long tongue out to lick on the wound. Making the multi ghoul hiss to the burning feeling, he couldn't help but to rut against the drummer, feeling the hard package between the taller ghoul's legs.

"I see you're long everywhere"

The multi ghoul teased with a seductive tone as he reached his tail to rub against the Mountain's rear.

"Why don't you prove me right and show me what kind of weapon you're carrying ?"

Mountain only groaned at the feel of Swiss's tail and his corny pick-up lines, he stood there breathing heavily against Multi's neck, as he suddenly frees one of his wrists to press his big hand against Swiss's toned and sweaty throat, pressing slightly, the second wrist was freed as he dragged his other hand down Swiss's chest and flat stomach, breaking the shirt buttons with his claws on the way, when he reached the waistband of his pants, he tugged it with his sharp nail eventually unbuttoning it. The multi ghoul smirked and with his now free hands started unbuttoning Mountain's pants, the silent nature of the taller ghoul was quite chilling compared with the loud and prattler nature of multi, but he didn't mind it.

Once they finished with each other's pants they begun groping each other trough their boxers, Mountain pressing Swiss's member as he squeezed his neck with his other hand, Swiss was strocking and rubbing Mountain's length, trying to feel the size without looking directly at it, as they were both looking deep into each other's needy eyes, panting and groaning, Swiss letting out some moans and whines everytime the tall ghoul pressed his sensitive head. As expressionless as Mountain was, he truly loved the lewd expressions Swiss would constantly make, each one of them making his desire for the ghoul grow stronger.

Soonly Mountain had enough and took the waistband of his own underwear pulling it down on one quick movement, making his quite lengthy erection bonce out, the multi ghoul immediately looked down at it, a soft "oh fuck" leaving his lips, as he was certainly proven right by his mate.  
Mountain tightened the grip on Swiss neck, forcing him to look back up at him, as he tilted his head forward, locking their eyes together, his free hand now reaching for Swiss's underwear to quickly pull it down, making the shorter ghoul bit his lip as his toned erection bounced out, he wasn't as long as his mate, but he had a stronger shape and bulk to compensate, while mountain was more of a hung. Swiss couldn't help but to unconsciously move his hips on excitement, phisically pleading for any kind of contact while his cock throbbed on anticipation.  
The taller ghoul softly opened his mouth, as a way of indicating Swiss what he wanted him to do, Swiss obediently opened his mouth, slowly while slicking his lips with his tongue on a seductive manner, Mountain couldn't help but to bite his own lip as he quickly reached the two fingers from his free hand to unceremoniously sink them onto Swiss's hot mouth, moving them around his tongue. Swiss did his best and desperately sucked on Mountain's fingers, moaning loudly on the process.  
When Mountain decided it was enough he pulled his now completely soaked fingers out.

"What are you planning to do with- oOH!"

Swiss interrupted his own words with a deep moan as Mountain grabbed both of their lenghts together on his hand and pressed both sensitive tips against each other. Both ghoul's eyes rolled back onto their skull, Swiss letting out many moans and swears on the process, while Mountain simply groaned, sinking his own sharp teeth on his lip. Soon enough Mountain started rubbing their heads with his slicked fingers, making Swiss shake as his hands desperately looked for something to grab, eventually latching onto the skinny ghoul's back.

"Damn fuck Mounty! You're going to kill me! fuck. Fuck!"

Swiss cried out as Mountain locked his eyes back on him, pulling his face close enough to make their horns clank against each other. His hand now firmly grabbed both of their shafts as he started to stroke them together with his big firm hand.  
Multi couldn't help but to peek down, amusing himself with the view, their erections pressing against each other, the sensation of his mate's length against his own, it was all so erotic. They both slowly started to buck onto the tall ghoul's hand, syncin their movements.  
Mountain's hand slowly left Swiss neck to move down to his rear, softly rutting his sweat slicked finger against the shorter ghoul's entrance, making multi gasp and arch his back. On response to this, Swiss quickly moved one of his hands beneath the taller ghoul's erection to cup his balls and play with them, slightly stroking and massaging them. Mountain was now panting with his mouth open, drooling like a dog as some whimpers escaped his insides from time to time.

"Fuck, Mountain, I fucking need you. I need you fucking inside me, I'm begging you"

Swiss pleaded as Mountain pulled his mouth closer, softly brushing the other ghoul's lips with his own.

"You're begging me?"

The taller ghoul teased as he rutted his erection harder against Swiss's, precum now dripping down and lubing the grip.

"I beg you, I want you to fill me... I... I need you to fill me!"

The way Swiss's words came out of his mouth, so weak, so out of breath, so desperately needy and honest, almost as a moan, it was like an orgasm for Mountain's ears that filled him with vigor. Mountain groaned and took Swiss right as he finished speaking and quickly turned him around, using his own body to press the ghoul against the wall.  
The shorter ghoul gasped, his cheek, bare chest and nipples pressing against the cold wall, he arched his back pressing his rear against Mountain's erection, making the taller ghoul groan and tilt his head forward to press his mouth against Swiss's face, slowly licking it with his long tongue from his chin to his cheekbone, his sharp teeth threatening to bite down at any moment, so pointy they could leave a pretty nasty mark. A shaky whine left Swiss lips as he bit his lower lip, it felt as if he was being tasted by a dangerous wild animal, he genuinely felt like a prey, and he loved it. Swiss started moving against Mountain's groin but the earth ghoul pulled his hips away, a sad whine coming from Swiss. 

Mountain started to slowly go down, dragging his face against Swiss's back along the way, the tall ghoul now kneeling behind him grabbed the back of Swiss's thighs, massaging them as he gave a long lick on one of Swiss's butt cheeks, the shorter ghoul tried to grab the wall as he wagged his tail on anticipation, his thighs now shaking on arousal. Mountain noticed Multi's legs shaking and chuckled, his hands now moving to grab both his buttocks, massaging as he spreaded them open, the exposed sensation made Swiss involuntarily try and move away but he had nowhere to move since he was all the way against the wall, the taller ghoul noticed the intention and pulled closer, giving a slow deep lick to Swiss's entrance, sending a shiver down the multi ghoul's spine all the way to the tip of his tail.  
Swiss's eyes rolled back onto his skull, a shaky gasp left his lips, he immediately melted down by the sensation and paralyzed on the spot. This submissive display aroused Mountain even more as he started working his mouth harder on Swiss's ass, wriggling and pressing his tongue, his hot breath hitting against it. Swiss's legs were now a shaky mess, having trouble to stay standing, he pulled his rear out now pushing it against Mountain's mouth, his claws desperately scratching the wall as he threw his head back, moaning loudly.  
Mountain now licked on a desperate pace, moving one of his arms to wrap around Swiss's waist to hold him in place, while his other hand moved to the ghoul's cock to grab and stroke it, making the panting multi ghoul hump against his hand.

"Mounty.." Swiss moaned the drummer's name out "you're so fucking nasty~" the multi ghoul added as Mountain looked up at him without slowing the pace, he gave an extra long lick and pulled away.

"I can be nastier"

Mountain teased breathlessly right before sinking his long tongue up Swiss's ass, making the ghoul whine loudly as he moved his tongue desperately, exploring Swiss insides while he stroked the shorter ghoul's member with more emphasis. Swiss was writhing with pleasure, so overwhelmed by every different sensation he was starting to feel light-headed, panting out steam and sweating.  
Mountain wriggled his tongue around Swiss's insides occasionally hitting his sweet spot, making the ghoul's erection to start dripping some precum as he slowly stopped stroking him, the taller ghoul tongued the shorter a few las times before pulling away to stand up. Swiss cried the loss out and tried to look back at Mountain, who was now recovering his breath and stroking himself. Multi peeked down at the drummer's hands working himself up. Seeing the normally reserved ghoul pleasuring himself was somehow even more arousing than to see it pleasuring him. Swiss looked up at Mountain's face who now looked back at him, still stroking himself on a high pace, Swiss winked at him. Mountain responded with a perverted grin as he pulled closer to Swiss.

Now pressing himself against the multi ghoul's back, Mountain planted some soft kisses on Swiss's nape, making the shorter ghoul purr, giving him a moment of peace.  
As soon as Swiss started to relax, Mountain grabbed the back of his head with one of his hands, pressing his claws against the multi ghoul's scalp, holding his head to press his forehead and horns against the wall. With his other hand he roughly grabbed the base of Swiss's tail, making the shorter ghoul's body jolt and arch back with the vulnerable sensation, it made him feel a little uncomfortable, but he decided not to speak against it.  
Mountain tugged the tail up a little, forcing Swiss to better expose his rear, as the taller ghoul pressed his erection against his entrance, Swiss tried to look back but Mountain's tight grip held him in place.

"Don't you wanna slip a finger or two first? You haven't stretched me at all, big boy"

Swiss asked trying to sound sweet, but the true concern could be heard clearly trough his shaky words.

"You're taking it raw."

Mountain goraned, as he started to push the tip in.

The heat had clearly turn the once quiet and reserved ghoul into a lustful animal hungry for pleasure, it usually had that kind of effect on more extroverted ghouls but no one really knew how Mountain really was while on his heat cycle, since every ghoul is different and experience completely different symptoms, and the very reserved ghoul had always preferred to take care of his own heat on his privacy. Swiss felt somewhat privileged to be the first one on the band to experience and see it by himself, but it was going to cost him, and hurt him, a lot.

Swiss bit his lower lip, preparing himself for the upcoming burn as he clenched his fists on the wall.  
As Mountain slowly pushed his erection deeper inside Swiss's tight ass he threw his head back, his eyes rolling back onto his head as he let out a deep pleasure driven groan, the grip on the base of Swiss's tail tightened as he pulled on it harder.  
Only half way inside, Mountain stopped, Swiss started to whine when he saw this sudden stop as an opportunity to accommodate himself to the stretch, but before he could even breathe Mountain pushed all the way inside Swiss on one quick rough movement, making the shorter ghoul cry out on pain and tense his entire body.

"You motherfucker!!"  
Swiss almost screamed.

The burning feeling made his legs shake, he had taken dicks like this before, but never of this size and lenght, Mountain's member going way past further his sweet spot made him feel completely filled.  
Swiss breathing accelerated as he continued to whine, his tail now wagging on a more distressed manner. Mountain only groaned with pure pleasure, the extremely tight feeling against his throbbing cock was like nothing he had felt before, he stood there for a moment only enjoying the sensation.

The shorter ghoul started to relax into the taller's member, his breath hitting against the wall. Mountain started moving his hips slowly, pulling half way outside to push all the way back in slow, he pressed his claws harder against Swiss's scalp, pulling his head closer to lick from the back of his neck to his nape, the multi ghoul tensed to the sensation, tightening around Mountain's erection, this made the drummer groan and speed up the pace of his hips to a less soft one.  
The immobilizing position made Swiss feel helplessly overwhelmed, he felt uncomfortable but at the same time this aroused him, knowing the tall ghoul had complete control over him, as if he was just his pleasure toy, the idea made Swiss bit his lower lip as Mountain now fucked into him hard and fast.

The pain had now turned into pleasure, Swiss panted and moaned desperately as Mountain firmly held his tail and head in place, concentrating the rest of his strength on his hips, giving firm and short thrusts against Multi's prostate, pushing the shorter ghoul even closer to his own end with every thrust. Swiss's eyes rolled back as precum now dripped down from his neglected erection, the tight grip of Mountain didn't let him move at all, but he tried his best to move against the taller ghoul's movements so to help him reach deeper inside.  
Mountain groaned on between panting, throwing his head back, he pushed Swiss's face harder against the wall as he adjusted his position to now specifically hit against the multi ghoul's sweet spot. This made Swiss shake and moan more and more, his tail twisting desperately as he felt closer with every thrust.

"Faster!"  
Swiss begged.

Mountain obeyed and accelerated the pace, making a sloppy sound with each thrust. Swiss started arching his back on anticipation, he was so close, his desperate claws now rutting against the wall, leaving deep marks on it.

"Fuck! Fuck, Mounty!!"  
Swiss cried out the ghoul's name, followed by a loud long moan.

His whole body tensed back as he reached his peak, he came all over between the wall and his flat stomach, his fist clenching against the wall as his hips involuntarily moved with each spurt of cum, his insides tightened with ever spasm of his pelvis, this sensation around Mountain's lenght drove him insane.  
Swiss hadn't even recoiled from his orgasm when Mountain pulled hard from the grip on the base of Swiss's tail to push his erection as deep inside as he could, feeling the spasming inside walls of the multi ghoul all around his throbbing lenght. Swiss groaned loudly by the feeling and the rough treat on his tail, the invasive sensation of being filled up while being extra sensitive made his insides instinctively tighten even more, unintentionally fueling the taller ghoul's pleasure even more.  
A long moan escaped from Mountain's mouth, still pulling from Swiss's tail he pulled all the way outside to quickly push back in on a fast and rough thrust, smashing his groin against Swiss's rear, making the ghoul cry out loudly.  
Mountain started thrusting this way, quickly speeding up the pace, making a violent slapping sound with each thrust. Swiss was getting overwhelmed, moaning and whining with each penetration, drops of sweat starting to run down the back of his neck. Suddenly, Mountain pushed all the way inside again but this time he stayed there for a moment, Swiss assumed he was about to cum but he then noticed his tail was now free from Mountain's tight grip, the taller ghoul's hand now grabbed onto Swiss's extra sensitive member to rub the tip with his thumb. The over stimulation forcing Swiss's body to clench down and spasm again. Mountain melted over each tight contraction of Swiss's insides, as he started rubbing harder, making the poor multi ghoul's body twist desperately as he strived to breathe.

"Mountain, Mounty, please, please, please! This is tortuous! I need to... I need to!.. please!!"

Swiss tried to form a sentence but failed miserably.  
The overwhelming pleasure was all he could think about, he couldn't take it anymore.  
After a minute of pure torture to the multi ghoul Mountain finally came, letting out a surprisingly loud and orgasmic moan from deep inside his guts, his eyes rolledg back on his head and his tail tensed as he filled Swiss's insides with his hot cum, he stood there for a second catching his breath and enjoying his own contractions.

After a couple of minutes Mountain slowly pulled out of Swiss and moved closer to rest his chin on the shorter ghoul's shoulder, wrapping his long arms around the ghoul's sweaty body on a tender hug.  
Swiss finally had a moment to breath and relax, his senses coming back to him as he rested the side of his head against Mountain's.

"Holy fuck, Mountain... You're a beast"

Swiss said breathlessly as he caressed the side of Mountain's face, the tall ghoul sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the petting. They stood there for a couple of minutes, still recovering their breath.

"...Was I too rough?"

Mountain broke the silence, asking a bit ashamed of his lack of control.

"Well.. yeah, very, but it's okey, I can take it"

Swiss reassured the ghoul as he cupped his cheek, the taller ghoul softly kissing his neck. Mountain slowly picked Swiss up and walked towards the bed, carrying the ghoul like a baby. He placed him on the bed and started fixing his clothes to go but got interrupted by Swiss.

"Hey, Mounty, you can stay here tonight"

The multi ghoul patted on the free side of the mattress.

"I mean... You shouldn't go out while you're on your heat y'know... Think about the others.."

Swiss joked, self aware of the hypocrisy of his words.

"Besides, you're gonna need another hand really soon"

Multi gave Mountain a smooth grin and chuckled, looking up at him, the taller ghoul already starting to feel hard again with the heat hitting on his guts once more. He stood on the side of the bed thinking, he looked at the door, considering the option to go, but quickly decided against it and crawled onto bed with Swiss, who now wrapped around him on a tight hug and pulled closer to whisper onto Mountain's ear.

"This'll be a long night, big boy."


End file.
